2020 U.S presidential election (FCS)
The 2020 U.S presidential election was held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. Vermont Senator and Democratic candidate Bernard "Bernie" Sanders defeated incumbent Republican President Donald John Trump, and former Washington businessman Howard Schultz who ran as an independent. The main issues of this election were the 2020 Finical Crisis, immigration, healthcare and foreign policy. President Trump campaigned hard on the economy until the 2020 Finical Crisis occurred in September, which he started to drop in the polls. By October, Sanders had a 95% chance of winning the 2020 presidential election. Bernie Sanders was elected the oldest president in American history at 79 and the first Jewish president. Stacey Abrams also was elected the first female and African-American Vice President. Trump became the first President since George H. W. Bush to only serve one term. Background Nominations Democratic Party nomination Democratic candidates *Bernie Sanders (79), independent U.S Senator from Vermont (Nominee) *Pete Buttigieg (38), Mayor of South Bend, Indiana *Beto O'Rourke (48), former U.S Representative from Texas *Mike Gravel (90), former U.S Senator from Alaska *Joe Biden (77), former U.S Vice President from Delaware *Andrew Yang (45), businessman from New York *Cory Booker (51), U.S Senator from New Jersey *Steve Bullock (54), Governor of Montana *Elizabeth Warren (71), U.S Senator from Massachusetts *Kamala Harris (56), U.S Senator from California *Tulsi Gabbard (39), U.S Representative from Hawaii *Julián Castro (45), former U.S Secretary of Housing and Urban Development from Texas *John Hickenlooper (68), former Governor of Colorado *Jay Inslee (69), Governor of Washington State *Wayne Messam (46), Mayor of Miramar, Florida *John Delaney (57), former U.S Representative from Maryland *Michael Bennet (56), U.S Senator from Colorado *Marianne Williamson (68), author from California *Bill de Blasio (59), Mayor of New York City, New York *Tim Ryan (47), U.S Representative from Ohio *Seth Moulton (42), U.S Representative from Massachusetts *Eric Swalwell (40), U.S Representative from California *Joseph "Joe" Ambrose Sestak Jr. (69), former U.S Represenative from Pennsylvania *Amy Klobuchar (60), U.S Senator from Minnesota *Kirsten Gillibrand (53), U.S Senator from New York *Richard Ojeda (50), State Senator from West Virginia Bernie Sanders President.jpg|U.S Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont (Nominee) PeteButtigieg.jpg|Mayor Pete Buttigieg of Indiana Beto.jpeg|Former U.S Representative Beto O'Rourke of Texas Gravel.jpg|Former U.S Senator Mike Gravel of Alaska 220px-Joe Biden official portrait crop.jpg|Former Vice President Joe Biden of Delaware Erskine Andrew-Yang NationSwell 1092.jpg|Businessman Andrew Yang of New York Corybooker.png|U.S Senator Cory Booker of New Jersey Stevebullock.jpg|Governor Steve Bullock of Montana Warren 2020-2.jpg|U.S Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts Kamala.jpg|U.S Senator Kamala Harris of California Tulsi Gabbard, official portrait, 113th Congress.jpg|U.S Representative Tulsi Gabbard of Hawaii Julián Castro's Official HUD Portrait.jpg|Former U.S HUD Secretary Julian Castro of Texas|link=e GovernorHickenlooper.jpg|Former Governor John Hickenlooper of Colorado JayInslee.jpg|Governor Jay Inslee of Washington WayneMessam.jpg|Mayor Wayne Messam of Florida John Delaney .jpg|Former U.S Representative John Delaney of Maryland MichaelBennetofficialphoto.jpg|U.S Senator Michael Bennet of Colorado 139px-Marianne Williamson - 33252886458 (cropped).jpg|Author Marianne Williamson of California BilldeBlasio.jpg|Mayor Bill de Blasio of New York Rep. Tim Ryan Congressional Head Shot 2010.jpg|U.S Representative Tim Ryan of Ohio Seth Moulton (cropped).jpg|U.S Representative Seth Moulton of Massachusetts EricSwalwell.jpg|U.S Representative Eric Swalwell of California JoeSestak.jpeg|Former U.S Representative Joseph "Joe" Ambrose Sestak Jr. of Pennslyvania 220px-Amy Klobuchar.jpg|U.S Senator Amy Klobuchar of Minnesota Kirsten Gillibrand, official portrait, 112th Congress (cropped).jpg|U.S Senator Kirsten Gillibrand of New York Ojeda 2020.jpg|Former State Senator Richard Ojeda of West Virginia Republican Party nomination Republican candidates *Donald John Trump, U.S President from New York (Nominee) *Bill Weld, former Governor of Massachusetts Donald Trump official portrait-2.jpg|U.S President Donald John Trump of New York (Nominee) Billweld.jpeg|Former Governor Bill Weld of Massachusetts Category:Scenario: FCS Category:US Elections 2020 Category:Elections (FCS) Category:United States of America